Iron Lion Uprising - 6/7/11
MC-kun p-puts his hand on your head and pats firml..y. "You stood up to your father, didn't you? And you were too young back then. You didn't know what was happening." 0 Mumble: "...Why does she..." 1 "...Mm..." 0 "I still hurt her out of my own pride. I expected you to lash out at me, not... this." "You know, I'm sure if you two had the chance to talk... and you'd swallow your damn pride... you could get along." He puts the notebook away. "She doesn't blame you for what happened to her." 0 "Good. It wasn't MY fault anyways." 1 "R-really?" 0 "..." 2 "...But I still..." "Fair enough. So, what do you think of Julianne, now that you've read her deepest thoughts?" 1 "She's still a dirty tool." 0 "...I-I guess she's... alright..." 3 "...Hmph." "Had fun reading... did you?" MC-kun's been awake this whole time? "I was thinking you'd steal the Twanky, but you've got more guts than I thought." 0 "Are you trying to say that I'm fat?" 3 "Says the guy with the girl's diary." 0 "And what are you going to do about it?" The handwriting on the looseleaf looks rather messy. It's an entry, but it's not dated. "Today, MC-kun saved me, and told me he loved me!" The bottom half looks like it was wet with tears and dried. H 0 Write: "And Lorelei helped him!" 1 Tear it up. 3 Place it back in the notebook and put it back in MC-kun's hand. "The Ball's tomorrow! I hope MC-kun likes my dress..." "Fufufu Daddy sent me some expensive perfume!" "I don't know if I should wear my special hairpin..." You look at MC-kuns collar. There it is. 0 Take it. Examine it. It actually looks >valuable< 4 Finish reading. Looks like there's a loose sheet of paper inserted. "He's so nice!" "Bought me lunch today..." "His friends are kinda weird, but they're cool too!" "He came in during my appointment" "Took me out on his bike!" Such juvenile filth... Why does a commoner 4 Finish reading. Looks like there's a page or so left. 1 Put it down. You're sick of her filth. Shit, shit, shit, ew, she has a crush on some old doctor? Gross. Hm, MC-kun... slept in his room? First night? What did you expect of that sex toy, eh? Hmm... 5 Keep reading 0 This is dishonorable. Stop reading. You flip to the first page of the notebook. The handwriting is rather girly, and the inside cover reads "Julianne Orbinne" 1 Oh gross, this is that girl's diary? You shan't taint my eyes nor my hands with this filth. 3 Hooooly shit this could get juicy. It's not like you were doing anything anyways. You snatch the notebook, but you see him clench his hands in his sleep. He releases them, and mutters nonsense. 1 Hide the notebook 4 Read the notebook You carefully maneuver your hands over to the notebook. He's holding it pretty tight... he might wake if you try to take it 4 Like he'll do anything if he sees you! 0 Maybe this is really important to him, you should probably leave it.. You take your seat next to him- he shifts a little at the sound, but he doesn't wake. You notice Arlene is dug into her book a few seats ahead. Well, now what? 4 Hey, he's holding onto a rather girly looking notebook... 1 Put his hand into a warm cup of water 0 Man, this isn't as cool as it seemed. Maybe we should go back... Like the lioness you are, you sit and wait. You notice his body slowly relax into a sleeping state. The proud, powerful MC-kun is now asleep! 1 Dig through his luggage. He probably has something interesting! 0 Steal his Twanky. He's been keeping that from you the entire. Fucking. Flight 5 Take a seat next to him. Maybe he'll say something embarassing in his sleep! You pry your firm but... ahem. Ass out of your seat, and you lazily drag yourself over to MC-kun's seat. He hasn't noticed you, probably because he's almost asleep. 0 Flick him in the back of the head 0 "HeeeeeeEEEY! MC-KUN! I'M BBBBOOOORED!" 7 Wait for him to fall asleep. You slouch in your seat. Business class, they say. These damn new jetliners are cramped. Definitely not a place for a lady of refinement. 0 Go to sleep (Seriously, you're gonna cop out?) 5 Bother MC-kun 0 Rummage through your luggage. Setting the scene: 1 Look you're fucking flying over Europe and Asia 0 I mean seriously. 0 Okay, you're not fed yet. 1 And you're getting quite restless, your large ass is getting painful. Dramatis Personae: 0 Lorelei von Eisenlowe: Tonight's MC. Currently on the plane with Arlene Boteza and MC-kun to Japan. 0 MC-kun: Currently nodding off, somewhere over Eastern Europe. 0 Arlene Boteza: Reading novels. 0 The Flight Attendant: Young looking woman who seems older than she looks. 1 The Pilot: Eh's a cool guy, he flies through turbulence and doesn't afraid of anything. Who's story? 1 Gunther and the Twins 1 Rambert von Eisenlowe (Lorelei's half brother) 5 Lorelei von Eisenlowe (On the airplane to Japan. Rather short, but you get to see her sweet side.) 1 Julianne Orbinne (You're cruel.) Do we want a sidestory or do we want to see how MC fares in Japan? 4 Side Story 0 MC being a hit in Japan. Fine. What are we doing today? 3 Continue the VN (Iron Lion Uprising) 1 Write something new Written by..? 3 DJZebro 1 Khaaaan 1 Denwa 1 Binary